Will you love me?
by CrimsonDeath413
Summary: Jake loves Dirk but Dirk loves her. Or does he? "He is still your best bro and bro's help eachother with things like this… Even if it means that your happiness will be taken away, it is a small price to pay, to see Dirk smile." Rated T for later chapters ((Forgot it in story: Disclaimer: I do not own characters. They belong to Andrew Hussie.)) COMPLETE.
1. Love

Your name is Jake English and you are in love with someone who could never love you back. The hard part is knowing that and having no control over it.

timaeusTestified started pestering golgothasTerror at 10:42am

TT: Hey, bro, guess what?

GT: What is it, lad?

TT: Tomorrow is mine and Veronica's month anniversary. I hear it is a big thing for girls. What should I get her?

Your heart shatters again like everytime Dirk talks about her. Everytime you start to mend yourself with false hopes and dreams, you shatter again and you wonder why you even try. Sometimes you wonder if he could ever love you the way you love him… You must have been spacing out for a while because you get another message.

TT: Jake? Are you still there?

GT: Yeah, sorry, lad. What kind of contraptions does she like?

What else are you supposed to do? He is still your best bro and bro's help eachother with things like this… Even if it means that your happiness will be taken away, it is a small price to pay, to see Dirk smile.

_**I made this while trying to make another chapter for another story, sorry. **_

_**This story is dedicated to Rosie! Rosie, you are one of my best friends and I love you, and that is why you must ship! SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP!**_

_**Good day, my minions!**_

**~Lexi~ 3**** Hey**


	2. Poison and Regrets

After figuring out what Dirk is going to get Veronica, the two of you talk like normal. You talk about the most random, yet the most natural things when Dirk suddenly says something.

TT: If I was ever to turn gay… I would turn for you…

GT: Yeah… Me too…

Except you already have turned for him. Your heart skips a beat at the thought of the two of you. Although you have talked about this before, your hear breaks, knowing that he doesn't mean it.

GT: I…

You think about what you are about to say but your body take control, not letting you stop.

GT: I love you.

TT: Me too, bro…

GT: No… Not the way I love you… Not the way I love you…

There is no response for a while so you leave the computer, disgusted with yourself. "I can't believe I did that! I am so stupid!" You are so busy yelling at yourself that you don't hear the ding, signaling a new pester.

TT: No, I love you the way you love me. I have forever. I just didn't think you felt the same way so I tried getting over it by dating Veronica… But to tell the truth, she is a huge bitch and I never even liked her…

TT: Jake. Answer me, please.

You decide to go adventuring to take your mind off of Dirk, if that's even possible. Deciding to go to your favorite place that drops into a cliff, showing the island and the sunset. You have spent many days there since Dirk started dating Veronica, without realizing it. You grab your skulltop and a couple of guns and head out.

You walk, cautiously, avoiding traps that are ready to kill you in an instant. Just after stepping over a trap wire, you slip on something and fall backwards onto the wire you just stepped over. There is a click as the trap readies itself and you get up and run. You almost make it but not before a knife lodges itself in your arm. Pain shoots up your arm and through the rest of your body but leaves as fast as it came. 'Why is there no pain?' you wonder and look down to see something purple slathered over the knife. Poison. Your first thoughts go to how you are going to die alone then to wondering how your friends will react if you aren't in touch with them and if they will worry, and then they lead straight to Dirk. You remember all of the conversations the two of you have had, learning new things about him, Laughing, Smiling… Loving. Your last thought is of him and how you will never see him in his future, even if it isn't with you. "I… Love you, Dirk… And I regret not telling you… sooner…" You whisper before your vision goes fuzzy and your body relaxes fully. _I guess there is no such thing as a happy ending…_

_**AN: This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Manuel… He does not ship like Rosie… So although he cant read this, I **_will_** make him ship! **_

_**Quote for today: "What is a friend and where can I download it?" This is by one of my mom's co-workers daughter. We were at their house and we somehow got on the subject of friends so here, I believe this is what she said… Something like this… **_

_**Good day, my minions!**_

~Lexi~ 3333


	3. The loss of hope

Dirk P.O.V.

You wake up, heart racing, sweating all over, your sheets and pillows thrown to the side of your bed. A nightmare… The same one have been having for a while…

_**Dream Land *Cue magical music in the background***_

You are wandering around Jakes island or what appears to be his island, stepping over traps. You feel sad, upset, like someone was jumping on your chest. Stepping over a trap slowly, you just gain your footing and when you are about to take another step, you slip on something and fall on the trap that you just stepped over. Shit. Getting up, you try to make a run for it and just barely make itbut something lodges itself in your arm. You cant feel any pain then it suddenly comes and leaves as soon as it comes. Looking down at the wound, you see a knife covered in something purple. You recognize it as poison. Your thoughts quickly turn to your friends and how you love them and will miss them. Then your thoughts turn to Jake and all of the conversations you have had with him and how he was there for you when anything happened; good or bad. And how you will never see him again. Never see him in his future even if it is without you. "I… Love you, Jake… And I regret not telling you… Sooner…" You whisper before your body falls limp. _I guess there is no such thing as happy endings…_ And after that, you usually see your body lying limp on the floor in front of you but this time it's different… It's Jake… Something warm slips down your cheek and you recognize it as a tear. "The page is dead… All hope is lost…" You whisper and fall next to his body. You are crying for the loss of hope, the loss of your best friend, and the loss of your only love…

_**Next chapter is up! Today's quote: "My dad is a homophobe…" I was writing this at my friend's house and her dad asked me what my story was about so I tried to explain it to him… Then my friend told me he is a homophobe… Which is kinda weird because my friend is… well… Like that… Anyways… Have a nice day and or night depending on where you are in this horrid world, if you are a vampire, or if you are in the middle of a solar eclipse…**_


	4. Found

Questions swim through your head and it begins to irritate you.

TT: English.

TT: Please tell me that you are okay.

TT: English?

TT: Shit!

You get up and begin rummaging around, looking for clothes and other needed things before putting shoes on and leaving your apartment with a small slam of the door, careful not to wake the neighbors. It _is_ three in the morning.

_**After Dirk arrives at Jakes Island. I have no way of explaining how he got there so just… Make something up.**_

You immediately start searching for Jake, ignoring the fact that your bags are left in the grass for some Tikerbulls to play with. Let them play; you have more important things to do. You have to find Jake.

You find the familiar route from the dream and begin following it, avoiding all of the traps and such that litter the area around you. You are getting closer to the place where you were hit by a knife when you see a lump in the ground. The lump gets larger, the closer you get to it and it finally hits you. That's not just a lump.

That's Jake.

He is lying on the floor, looking pale, next to his normal tan skin and his chest is barely moving. A knife sticks out of his arm, covered in purple poison mixed with the deep red of his blood. Your breathe hitches and you feel like you are going to fall over.

How could this happen? To him of all people, the sweetest, kindest, most amazing person to ever grace this horrid Earth. "J-Jake… It's okay… I'm here… I'm going to get you cleaned up and all of that. You'll be okay…" You whisper, more for your benefit than his.

You lift him up on your back and give him a piggy-back-ride to his room before laying him on his bed and running around his room frantically, looking for something to help. Finally finding something, you move back to Jake who is now breathing slower and more heavily, his skin a sickly pale and sweaty.

You move back over and try to gently pull the knife out of his arm, resulting in a painful scream to bubble up between Jakes lips that make you want to stop and just hug him, and tell him it will be okay. Successfully pulling it out, you press a towel to the now bleeding wound for a few seconds before removing it and pressing a needle into his skin and slowly pressing in the cold liquid.

"Please… Let this work…" You mutter, pulling the needle out and putting it down, pressing the towel back to the wound.

You lay your head on his chest, lightly and listen to his small almost inaudible heart-beat. "I love you…" You whisper and you swear you hear his kokoro go doki doki at your words, telling you the same thing back.

_**Hello. Remember me? I'm back with a crappy chapter… I'm sorry it sucks… I'm sorta working on just a few hours of sleep so I can't think straight… Just thought I should put this up. Anyways… Nice to see you guys again! **_

_**Quote of the day: "Life is one large story, already planned out for us when we are born. Good parts and bad parts. All planned out and written by somebody whose life is being written by somebody else and so forth." This would be my view of life, not that you guys care. I told this to my friend who told me that life isn't a fanfiction. **_

_**Have a nice day and or night, kind sir and or madam~!**_

_**((Creeper alert, hide your childs~!))**_

~K


	5. Midnight

_**Disclaimer: When everything stops hating me... ((Stupid internet…))**_

You wandered around his room, hour after hour, waiting for any sign of Jake stirring, checking his temperature, heartbeat, and breathing every now and then, to make sure he hasn't left me. Hours pass, the sunsets and the moon takes its place, shining hauntingly on Jakes face making him look both like an angel and a skull. He is breath-takingly beautiful, small shadows etched into the curves of his face, his eyes move beneath his eyelids, signaling that he is dreaming. You don't dare disturb him, because you know as soon as he wakes up, he will be in pain and that is the last thing you want.

It doesn't last long, though.

Jake moans and rolls onto his side with a frown on his face. You rush to his side and brush his black hair from his face. "Jake…" You whisper his name and he stirs again, cracking his eyes open, slightly. "D-Dirk…?" He moans, tiredly. "Hey. Don't move." You say, putting a hand on his chest as he tries to sit up. "W-What are you- ah!" He screams as his arm lands weird. You wince slightly at the scream but quickly silence him with a kiss while slowly moving his injured arm from its previous painful positions to a more comforting one. You release Jakes lips from the trap you set from them and he stares up at you with wide eyes. "I told you not to move. You should have listened." You smirk down at him. "D-do that again…?" He whispers, still staring up at you. You shake my head before pressing your lips to his forehead for a few seconds and pulling away. "Okay. Let me change your bandages…" You mutter, grabbing more bandages from his desk before grabbing more bandages from his desk before unwrapping his current bloody ones. "What happened?" He asks, looking down at the now uncovered wound. "Poison knife." You state as simply as saying 'the Earth is round.' He nods, knowingly, but you can tell he is still confused. "Don't worry about it. Everything is fine." You say, trying to make him stop worrying. You slowly wash the blood away and replace the bandages. "What're you doin' here?" He asks, sleepily. Does he ever stop asking questions? "Taking care of you." You say, plainly, looking at him. Our eyes connect and a warm feeling grows in the pit of your stomach, spreading through your whole body as his eyes search your uncovered ones. You feel naked without the dark cover of my shades that disappeared somehow between the hours he was asleep.

You didn't notice the two of us gradually growing closer until our lips were almost touching, our breaths mingling together. "I love you." You whisper, our lips just barely touching as you speak. He has just enough time to blink before you press my lips fully to his for the first time that he actually know its coming. He tastes like nature and adventure, making you want more. He wraps his functioning arm around my neck to pull me closer before moving his lips against yours. 'Where the hell did he learn this…?" You think to yourself as my head spins and you now don't only want more, you _need_ more. Knowing this, you pull away, reluctantly, not wanting to hurt him or go too far. Somewhere, a clock chimes, signaling midnight. "Febuary 14th… Will you be my valentine?" You whisper to him, hopefully. "Of course." He whispers, back, pressing his lips to yours, once again. You melt against him, happily, ignoring that he is in pain and might still have poison in his system. All that exists now, is his lips against yours and the warmth from his body flowing into your limbs.

All that exists now, is love.

_**A/N: **_

_**Hey you,**_

_**Yeah you**_

_**No, not them**_

_**You.**_

_**Right there.**_

_**Will you be my valentine? **_

_**~CrimsonStainedLily**_


End file.
